harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kathleen Riddle/Chapter 11
Kathleen Riddle: Diary of A Witch Chapter 11 Hogwarts The morning of September the first was a blur. I woke at the crack of dawn, got dressed, and made last minute checks to my trunk and to Knight. I ran through my list once more, and then again, just to be safe that I didn’t forget anything. I learned, later in the morning, that Severus would be taking me to King’s Cross. I was delighted. I hadn’t seen my godfather for a very long time now. As we ate, Draco told me about the four houses. “You will want to be in Slytherin,” Draco said smartly. “I do. It’s where all the popular students are. The ones with good blood go.” “Good blood?” I asked. “Yes, but your blood is questionable. OUCH!” His father had smacked him in the back of the head. Draco whimpered, and shrunk down in his seat. Lucius gave him a look that told Draco to shut his trap. “Lucius,” I spoke humbly, afraid I may suffer the same fate. “What does he mean by my “blood”? My family lineage or my actual blood?” “He means your family lineage.” Lucius said. “That he knows nothing about.” “Oh.” I answered. Dobby came in and cleared our plates when we were done, and disappeared down the stairs into what must be the kitchen again. I ran back up to my room, and tidied up. I was feeling quite satisfied with myself; my room was very neat. There was a quiet knock on the door and then it slowly creaked open. Severus stuck his head in the door, and then came all the way in. “Well, Ms. Riddle, are you re- erumph!” Severus let out a loud grunt as I ran and hugged him around the waist. He patted my head, and pried me away from his waist, and began speaking again. “Er, as I was saying. Are you ready to go?” He asked. “Yes!” said excitedly. “Now listen,” he said kindly to me. “Kathleen, students at Hogwarts are not to know that you are my goddaughter. Do you understand?” “So, it’s kind of like a secret?” “Kathleen, it’s more than that. Er, let me rephrase that. It will become more than that very soon. You are not here by accident,” as he spoke, he was carrying my luggage down the stairs. “You are not to tell anyone that I am your godfather. You will understand soon enough. Now, here we go.” He took my hand and told me not to move an inch. I stood very still, and felt the warmth of his hand. Bits and pieces of thought ran through them and fragments of them appeared before me; a girl, about my age, the sky and the sound of rushing water, laughter, and a trickle of pain. I looked up at Severus’s face, and then the world around me collapsed. Everything was twisting and turning. The air would not go into my lungs and I was beginning to think I was dying when I opened my eyes and my feet were on the ground. I heard a quiet whistle of a train, and I looked around. Severus had my bags and Knight on a buggy. We were standing in an alley that was very dark, except for the sun lit sky overhead. We ventured out into the street and towards a huge brick building. As we neared the building a sign read KINGS CROSS STATION. People were going every which way. A few children walked towards the building with a buggy like mine, and had a cage with an owl, or rat inside of it. A boy, about my age, walked cautiously by an elderly woman. He held a frog very close to him, and they walked very fast. “Kathleen,” Severus whispered. “This is where I leave you. Between platforms nine and ten there is a barrier. Walk through it. It will take you to platform nine and three quarters. Here is your ticket. The train leaves at eleven. Do not miss it. See you at Hogwarts, and remember what I said.” He touched her shoulder and walked back to the alley. A small pop only Kathleen seemed to hear issued from it. She turned and walked into the station, determined to find that barrier. She managed to find the platforms nine and ten, and she watched it very closely. Finally, a family of red haired kids filed up in front of the wall in which the platform ten sign hang. She watched as a black haired boy walked cautiously towards them. It was the Weasley’s, but I didn’t dare disturb them. Fred and George watched the black haired boy for a moment, and then looked at each other in disbelief. I watched as they both started for the wall, then as their buggies touched the wall, it disappeared, along with the twins. Then Molly spoke to the black haired boy, and he went at the wall, and disappeared. The rest followed, and then I emerged. I followed their footsteps exactly. As I neared the wall, I went faster. I saw the front of my buggy go through the wall, and I followed. The other side was a wonderful sight. A bright red train sat in the mist of it’s own steam as children of all ages and their families cheerfully said good-bye. I walked around until I found the luggage car. I was heaving my truck onto the bed of the car when a pair of hands showed up on the other side of the truck, pushing it up. It landed with a thud, and I turned to face my helper. Thaddeus stood there smiling a wide smile. “Hello Kathleen!” He said, still smiling. “Fancy seeing you here, Todd.” I said back equally as happy. “Do you have a friend to sit with?” “No, I’d rather not sit with Draco and his friends, though.” I said as I rolled my eyes. “Your brother?” “Oh, no. I’ll explain.” We boarded the train and found an empty compartment and we sat talking about my trip from Alaska to here, until the whistle blew. Todd stood up and looked out the window. He searched for a while, until a smile broke across his face. It was a beautiful smile, a true and wonderful smile. He waved with all his heart to who must have been his family. I sat and watched him with a tear in my eye; I had no one to wave to. When the platform had disappeared, Todd sat back down and let out a sigh. “Well, I suppose that’s that. We’re really off to Hogwarts!” He bounced in his seat until I was rolling with laughter. We laughed, and talked until a little bell was heard in the corridor. We stuck our heads out to see an old lady pushing a trolley full of sweets. I dug around in my pocket for some money, and realized I didn’t know the last thing about wizard money. He must have seen the look of confusion on my face, because Todd waved my hand of money away and said he had it covered. We purchased chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. After we had devoured our sweets, we went and changed into our Hogwarts robes. On my way back to our compartment, Fred ran into me. “Kathleen! Hey!” He smiled and gave me a big hug. “Did you know Harry Potter was on the train?” He nearly tripped as the train lunged around. “Who?” I asked. “Oy! You mean to tell me the Malfoy’s never told you who Harry Potter was?” He was truly shocked. Just as I was shaking my head no, the train jerked around and Fred was thrown backwards and I followed. He caught me before my head hit the wall of the compartment, and we both fell to the ground. We laughed until our sides hurt. When it seemed safe to get back on our feet, Fred helped me up, and lead me back to my compartment, the topic of Harry Potter was no more. It was dark out when we pulled into Hogsmead. We all filed out onto the platform, and a loud booming voice rang out across the station saying, “Firs’ years!! Firs’ years over here!” Todd and I followed the voice to a giant of a man with a long brown, curly beard. “C’mon, follow me- anymore firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years follow me!” We walked down a steep path that proved to be difficult. The boy I had saw with the frog, was stumbling and was sniffing. “Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” the man called over is shoulder, “jus’ round this bend here.” As we came around it, everyone let out a loud, “Oooooh!” “Wow,” I said to no one. The castle was on top of a glass mountain, it seemed. Instead, it was a large lake that reflected like a mirror. The stars shimmered in the water around the castle. I barely heard the man yell, “No more’n four to a boat!”, or Todd taking my hand and leading me into the nearest boat. The castle was all that I could see. “It’s really something, isn’t it?” Todd said, also mesmerized by the castle. I looked him in the eye, and he smiled. “Everyone in?” shouted the bearded man. “Right then – FORWARD!” Our boat lurched forward with the rest of the boats. I could make out Draco’s white blonde hair, and could hear him laughing from the other side of the fleet. We rippled the clear water, and distorted the picture of the castle. We finally neared the castle, and a cliff side was in our way. “Heads down!” We all ducked and barely cleared the overhang. We traveled trough a thicket of ivy, and into an underground harbor of sorts. We filed out of the boats and onto the rocks. The man checked the boats and found a toad. “Oy, you there! Is this your toad?” “Trevor!” the boy cried. He took the toad, and we all followed the giant up a passageway lit by his lantern. We came onto a damp grass right in front of the castle. We walked up to the huge door, and he knocked loudly three times. I grabbed Todd’s hand, scared out of my mind, and watched as the door swung open. Category:Blog posts